User blog:Luna-daughter of Artemis/Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis
Disclaimer The only characters I own are: Luna Silver, Emily Hearts, Raina Archer, Gran-Gran. The setting and scenes unknown to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series are mine. The rest belongs to Rick Riordan. This is after The Last Olympian and before The Lost Hero. Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis Chapter 1 I could faintly recall who or what I am. I now stood in my bedroom in another orphanage. I got here on St. Therese's Orphanage, New York two nights ago after i ran away from two seven foot tall creatures, they were men, the size of dinosaurs - for a thirteen year old that's what it looked like - they one bloodshot eyes each on their foreheads. They had one agenda inside the non occupied space inside their brains - to kill me. I know you'd probably say I'm crazy or hallucinating or something, but I'm dead serious, since I could remember, I was chased by a lot of things - monsters, creatures I haven's seen before, and surely some stuff and things you don't want to know about. I stood in front of the mirror – Sister Ann, a nice Nun who saw me after I collapsed in front of the building, she helped out and I made some new friends here, Emily, an Asian girl who had lost her parents and didn't want to be adopted, she had settled in the orphanage, and she didn't want leave, she was beautiful without a doubt, she had dark brown eyes that would glisten and her hair would just fall perfectly. And there was Raina, she was a beautiful blonde girl, hippy and gay, she was great to be around with like she was surrounded by the sun. And they had a secret just like me, they were chased by monsters all their lives. They were both thirteen. I wore my white shirt and a symbol of a moon on it, a black jacket and starry clips placed on both side of my face on my hair. I walked out of the room and I saw Raina and Emily waiting for me, outside. "Hey there" Emily said, "You look great" I laughed, yeah I'm wearing what's all left of me from three nights ago, "Thanks" We went downstairs, everyone was ready for the field trip, we were visitng landmarks here in New York. Mother Clarisse insisted that we kids needed a break. Everyone climbed in, Emily, Raina and I took the backseat so we could all seat together. "So, I hear the double wierdos just got tripled", an auburn haired girl muttered two seats in front of us, she was peering at us with a look I certainly would've punched her if Raina and Emily weren't holding me with firm hands on each of my shoulders. "She is so ''not worth it, Luna" Raina told me. "Just back off Mitch" Emily told her, "Just because your going to be adopted within a week from by some rich people" she glared intently at Mitch, her voice a pitch higher, "''doesn't mean you can boss us around and make fun of us. I'd suggest you take your seat and shut up." Suddenly, Mitch looked shaken, as though hypnotized, and sat back on her seat. "How'd you do that?" I asked. Emily shrugged, "ADHD does that to people I think" I laughed, "The three of us are ''ADHD, but your the only one that can do that to people" Raina joined in, "Yeah, you were so cool, Em!" I noticed Mitchell didn't bother us anymore, we continued on our first destination in New York City, The Empire State Building. Chapter 2 I never expected how things would turn out after the Field Trip. We were outside the Empire State Building after touring the place, some of the kids were in shops with the nuns, Mitchell and her group stayed away from us as possible, whispering the words "''wierdos" or "freaks" every time she passes by. Raina, Emily and I were just sitting then all of a sudden, a big creature, almost as tall as the maple tree beside it, slammed the earth. It caused a big earthquake, everyone screamed and ducked for cover, all I did was take the nearest hard object I could find - which was a state of the art toy gun, I threw it and found a baseball bat. I ran towards the creature wanting to distract away from my friends. But what took me by surprise was that it didn't even bother looking at me, it looked like it was running away from something, or someone. After three paces he saw me, I cautioned myself a step back, my breathing slowed and I held the bat firmly, "Hello Ugly, wanna play?" I asked then charged. I was so used to running away and fighting that I didn't know how I would've done it, I just would let my instincts flow. I jabbed him on his heel, smashed the bat as strongly as I could behind his knee. It didn't budge, he kept on running, at least he didn't ran after everyone else. I saw Raina and Emily throwing things at the monster but he merely shoved them aside. Then I heard some one yell, a boy, "Over here!" then I saw what I never expected to see. A horse - a black horse with wings was flying above us, above the monster, on its back was a handsome boy, about sixteen or so, he had black hair - as much as I can see that is - he was carrying something that looked a lot like a sword - a bronze metal. The winged horse - Pegasus, as I would imagined of the famous horse in Greek Myth - flew towards the Giant, the boy on the back slashed the monster on its back - it yelled and threw its arms up, trying to catch the horse or the boy. It yelled, "You shall die Perseus Jackson!" The Pegasus dived in and the boy, who the monster called Perseus, slasked him again on his chest then stabbed directly where the heart is. After a moment, I was shocked when the monster turned to dust. The Pegasus landed a few feet in front of me, Perseus climbed down and shoved the dust away. Instinctively, I took a step forward. The boy heard my footstep and with a speed of light, his blade was suddenly a few inches away from my face. I could feel fear and shock rushing through me. Perseus, looked equally shocked, then lowered his sword, its tip the same level as my chest. Then suddenly I heard footsteps, I thought it were my friends, but I saw a blonde girl running towards us. She gave Perseus a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "You okay? Did you get him?" She looked at the dust "Guess you did. I took care of his little brother." She was tan, almost as tall as Perseus, and was beautiful. Her gray eyes were intense but soft. She studied quickly after looking at me once. "Percy, who's this?" the girl asked. Percy shrugged, it must be his nickname, "I don't know, Annabeth. I just saw her attack the Laistrygonian with a baseball bat." Annabeth studied me for an intent second then she said, "She's a demigod." "A what?" I muttered. Then I heard Emily and Raina running towards me, "Luna!" Annabeth and Percy tensed. I looked at Percy's sea green eyes, as if saying its okay. He nodded and then relaxed. "Did you just defeat that monster?" Raina asked. "And who are they?" Emily inquired, looking at Annabeth and Percy. "I didn't defeat anything" I cleared, "They did. Annabeth and Percy." "Three Demigod in one place, no wonder the Laistrygonian accidentally just bounced in this diretion." Annabeth told Percy. Percy nodded, "We need to take them to Camp. They need to be claimed. They thirteen." "What camp?" Raina yelled. "We're taking you to a safe place, a place where all kids like us are safe." Annabeth said. "Like us?" Emily said. "Yes." Percy continued, "Like us, we're demigods, and there is only one safe place in the entire world safe for our kind." "Where?" I challenged. I've been in many places enough already to know locations and places. And so far, there was no safe place for me. Annabeth and Percy looked at me with serious eyes, then they both said. "Camp'' Half Blood''." Chapter 3 When Annabeth and Percy said we were going to a camp – which everyone from St. Therese Orphanage didn’t know about because Percy “had it under control” when controlled the “Mist”, something like a veil that hides what monsters really looks like – I had no idea it was different from what I expected. Percy whistled and Three other Pegasi went flying our direction, one had a dirty white color the other two were peach. Percy settled Annabeth and they both rode the black Pegasus called Blackjack. I got to ride the dirty white one, Percy called him … I mean her, Lacey. I saw Emily and Raina ride the other peach Pegasus. I haven’t ridden a horse once, much more a Pegasus. “Everybody settled?” Percy asked, having Annabeth sitting in front of him, he took the reins on Blackjack and tugged it gently. I nodded, “Yeah, I’m good.” I looked at Emily and Raina, they both nodded nervously. Then all the Pegasi went off. I had to clutch the reins firmly just make sure Lacey followed Blackjack’s lead. I had to balance my body and make sure I didn’t look down. Somehow it felt natural, riding a horse – well, sort of – having an animal under control. It felt so natural, as if I was born in the wild – which was true I must say. “So…” Annabeth began, her right hand was tangled with Percy’s left hand, now that confirmed me they were together, “who’s you godly parents?” “Our what?” I asked the same time Emily said, “''God''ly?” Annabeth nodded, “We’re demigod, half-blood if you will. We are half human, and half god.” “Whoa” Raina said, “Let me get this straight, we ''have a ''god ''for a parent?“ Percy answered, “Yep. But when we say god, we meant Greek Mythological gods and goddesses, not they are a Myth.” Annabeth smiled, “Precisely. Now, who’s you’re godly parents?” Annabeth asked us. I looked at Emily, she shrugged, then I turned to Raina, she shook her head. I face Annabeth then said, “We have ''no idea.” My voice was firm, the news was hitting a nerve, “Much less we knew we were from Greek Mythology.” “Okay” Percy said, his eyes never leaving Annabeth, “Then who’s you human ''parents?” “My parents died” Emily said, “But, I have my dad, and my step-mom.” Annabeth nodded, “So, your godly parent is female, then.” “I have my mom” Raina said, her eyes watery, I was afraid she might cry, I heeled my Pegasus so that I was riding beside Raina, I patted her, she looked up then smiled, “Actually, I ''still ''have my mom, I ran away when she disowned me.” “She ''disowned ''you? I though your parents were dead! Why didn’t tell me?” Emily yelled, “Tel me and Luna?” Raina shook her head, “It’s better to pretend she was dead.” We were silent for a moment, then Percy said, looking at me, “And you, Luna?” I bit my lower lip, this was a touchy subject, but then again, Raina told her story, so why couldn’t I? “I don’t know” I said. Annabeth was incredulous, “You don’t know who you’re parents are?” I nodded, “Well, ever since I was a kid I’ve been running away, I never knew who my human or godly parent was; I never even knew I have a parent.” “I’m sorry” Annabeth said, “It’s okay. But I did know I have a father.” I said. Emily looked at me, “How’d you know?” “I returned to the woods where I first grew up.” “You grew up in the woods?” Raina asked. “Well no… uh, yes. Umm, I lived with Gran-Gran, she’s an old woman who lived alone in the woods near ummm, I don’t really recall where. I was only ten when went back there, I tend to forget easily. But when I entered the woods, but somehow, I felt something guiding me, and I saw the old red house again. Gran-Gran was about 75 years old, but she was still so healthy. And I asked about where I came from and who I was.” “And?” Annabeth said. “Gran said she saw me when I was a newborn, I was crying beside a dead man’s body. She said the man looked like he was attacked by bear. She took me in and buried my dad’s body near the house. I ran away because I had an impulse that I had to leave. Gran understood me.” “Your impulse led you to leave an old poor lady!?” Emily chided me, “Luna how could you?” I shrugged, “I just had to, and my impulse was right. I learned how to fight against monsters, Em.” I said, looking at the ray of clouds in front of my eyes, “And if I didn’t, monsters might’ve attacked Gran, and I could let that.” Raina looked down, “My house was always attacked, and that’s why Mom disowned me.” Emily frowned, “My parents died because of a monster attacked our car.” “I’m sorry for the bad timing” Annabeth said, “But we’ve arrived.” Then, I saw something below us. The place was filled kids all size and age, I saw strawberry fields and a building near it, they were buildings arranged in an Omega (Ω) style. It grass field were bright green, they were stabled filled with Pegasi. And meeting us was a beautiful pine tree. Chapter 4 I didn’t know what to do when we were greeted by man from the waist up and a white stallion from the waist down. “Chiron” Annabeth hugged him. Emily, Raina and I just stood on the foot of the pine tree, far enough from the dragon encircling it. I saw a flicker of gold, it looked like fleece. Golden Fleece. All the campers were gathering around us. “Ahh, it seems we have new campers.” Chiron greeted us welcomingly. “Chiron, this are,” Annabeth faltered, “What ''are ''your full names?” “Emily Hearts” “Raina Archer” “Luna Silver” I said last. “Where are we?” Raina asked, “My dear, you are at Camp Half-Blood.” Chiron said. “Yeah, Annabeth and Percy told us that.” Emily said. Chiron nodded, “Yes. I hope that they have explained on your way here?” I nodded, “Yes they did. They said we have a Greek god or goddess for a parent.” Chiron smiled and nodded. “But we don’t know who our godly parents are!” Emily said. Then suddenly she was zapped, I closed my eyes, hiding from the light, then when I looked Emily was wearing a Greek Chiton dress, she was wearing make up, her hair was braided and she looked amazingly great, plus she was covered in red light. “Emily?” I whispered. Chiron announced, “It is determined!” “What’s determined?” Emily asked, nervous. “Who your mother is, my dear.” “My mom?” her voice showed curiosity, and pain. “Hail Emily Hearts!” Chiron kneeled, “Daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty.” Chapter 5 “And it wasn’t even campfire, yet.” A girl said. I was still looking at Emily, I gaped at her, she was no doubt beautiful, and her mom… was ''Aphrodite. “Drew” Annabeth called, and an Asian girl with dark hair stepped out of the group, “This is Emily, your new cabin mate, be nice to her.” The way Annabeth talked to her was almost like a threat. Drew gulped then collected herself, “Sure, whatever.” She muttered and walked towards the crowd making way for her, Emily followed her as Annabeth gestured. I gave her an encouraging look. Raina was beside me, clutching my arm, “I’m scared.” She said. I hugged her, “It’ll be okay.” She nodded, I took her hand and led her towards Chiron, “Umm, excuse me…” I said, “What about us?” Chiron looked saddened, “We should wait, and your godly parents haven’t claimed you yet.” I nodded, “You see?” I told Raina, “We just have to be claimed.” I can’t believe I sounded so calm, though I was feeling so wrecked. I was hoping my godly parent, who ever that is would explain to me my life, how it was turned around. Percy and Annabeth led Raina and me towards the Big House, a big white house in the middle of the strawberry field. I saw some boys growing some plants and a girl in white gossamer dress, her long blonde hair braided. “Forgive us” Chiron said, “But Mr. D isn’t here at the moment, as you can see” he gestured towards the boys growing what looked like strawberry, “He let his sons do his job for a while. He is at Olympus.” “O – Olympus?” I stuttered. Chiron nodded, “Mr. D, is short for Dionysus.” “Like the god of wine?” I asked. Chiron smiled, “It appears you know your mythology.” I shrugged; I’ve read a few stories from Greek myth while I was venturing around. “Well, there aren’t much of mythologies now, are they?” Percy laughed Raina and I waited in the Big House with Chiron talking about the Camp, the Olympus, and more about what happened for the past 4 years – most of it was about the Titan War and how Percy and Luke saved us all. I didn’t know Percy was like the leader or something he was so simple, he didn’t have that proud and arrogant look on his face. Without knowing, time passed so quickly, we’ve been talking for hours. Then I heard the sound of a conch horn from the outside. “What’s that?” I asked, “Dinner time.” Chiron said. When we got there, I saw a lot of tables, I saw a Percy sitting in the third table alone, I would have thought he and Annabeth would sit together. I saw Annabeth in the sixth table, with he were blonde haired kids with gray eyes like her. Some tables were empty, some full, others had little campers. And some only had one. Like the third table and thirteenth table, where a dark hair haired boy, wearing a black aviator jacket sitting alone, looking bored. I saw Emily sitting in the tenth table with a lot of pretty kids, she had her head down, she was getting shy again. She saw me and Raina and smiled. She was about to stand and come up to us but that Asian girl from last time, Drew, glared at her, and she shrank back to her seat. “Each table is the same as the Cabins” Chiron said, “Each table corresponds to a god or goddess.” Now understood, Chiron also talked about the Cabins, but he left out about the tables. “You two sit next to me, since you have not been claimed yet.” As we were approaching towards the hallway, a bright light suddenly covered Raina, and above her head was a golden lyre. The kids from the seventh table looked at her in excitement, “A new sister!” a boy about ten years old chimed. “What?” Riana was as dumbstruck as I was. Then Chiron knelt again, like what he did when Emily was claimed, “Hail Raina Archer” he announced, “Daughter of Apollo, god of Music, Healing, and Prophecies.” The kids from the seventh Cabin stood up and surrounded Raina and pushed her towards their table, laughing and welcoming her at the same time. Raina and Emily looked up to me then. I was alone, all alone. Emily and Raina had their place in camp already, but not me, I was not claimed, and my godly parent didn’t want me. That’s what I thought when suddenly I bright silver light covering me. Chapter 6 I looked up, and above my head was a hologram of a brilliant silver bow and arrow. “Impossible” Chiron gasped, “It cannot be. She has made an oath.” His tone was aghast and unbelieving, like he could not believe that sign above my head was true. I looked up, the hologram was already fading. After a moment, Chiron collected his bearings and stared at me in wonder, “Hail Luna Silver!” He announced and knelt, “Daughter of the Goddess of Hunt, and the Moon, the Goddess Artemis.” Then, everybody gasped. They looked at me nervously, I could hear faint nervous and shocked murmurs, even Annabeth and Percy looked at me, and their eyes wide open with astonishment. “I’m a daughter of Artemis?” I asked, I fully know well that Artemis had given an oath to be a maiden forever, she never liked the company of men, but then again, why am I here? “Chiron” Annabeth was beside me then, “This must be a mistake, I think we should…” she trailed off. Just then, a wave of water entered the hall, it didn’t touch the ground though; it was floating, creating a circle of water. Percy stepped beside the water, he threw a golden coin into the floating water, Annabeth told me Percy was Poseidon’s son, the god of the sea, she said Percy can control water, I never knew I’d see that instantly. “What are you doing?” Annabeth asked him, wary. Percy looked like he wasn’t even sure why he was doing it, “Someone told me to” he answered, his head cocked towards the floating water, “She wants to talk.” Then a silver smoke came up from the fountain, an image shimmered, getting clearer and sharper, after a moment, I saw beautiful woman, with long auburn hair that fell down her chest, she had a silver circlet on her hair, like a tiara, her eyes were the same color as the moon, she wore a long white gossamer dress. The image focused on her face, she looked more beautiful, “Hello Percy” the woman’s strong voice echoed the hall, “I’m glad you did what I asked. Thank You.” “Umm” Percy stuttered, “Your welcome, I’m sorry I was a bit unsure.” He blushed a bit, “I was so used to your other form.” The woman smiled, “Yes, I don’t use this form unless it’s a full moon.” As if in effect, the bright full moon shined. “Thank you again, Percy.” Percy nodded, “It nothing, Artemis.” The name sent a chill through my skin, this beautiful woman – a goddess – Artemis – one o f my favorite goddesses in Greek myth – she is my mother. Artemis’ eyes focused on me, “Hello Daughter.” She greeted me, “It seems I have much to explain.” “Yes” Chiron said, “Quite a lot I must say.” “Don’t worry, Uncle.” Artemis said, her eyes never left mine, “That is why I am here.” “Thirteen years ago, in the woods, I was hunting, then, I happen to come across a man. He was nice, gentle, and he was exactly like me. But I never loved him, though I did favor him greatly. After a few months I returned to the woods, I saw the man again, but not in the same condition I would have expected, a bear had attacked him, before the bear finished him, I took action and stopped the wild creature” her eyes turned sad, “but Cayden was not so lucky when the bear left. He didn’t want me to save his life, he said he knew who I was, and what I was, he could through the Mist.” “Luna” she said my name calmly, as if she had said it many times, “I never gave birth to you, like I promised, my oath has never been broken, I never conceived you. But you are my daughter.” “But how?” She smiled patiently, “Like my sister, Athena, I have my own way to create a child, as Cayden’s last breathe came out of his mouth, I turned it into a baby. My child, my only daughter. It was you Luna.” I couldn’t speak. “The woman you call, Gran-Gran, she is one of my maidservants, but she is not a hunter, but she serves me, I have assigned her to take care of you.” “Gran-Gran?” she knew who my family was? Why didn’t she tell me? Suddenly Artemis frowned, “My Hunters will be there by sunset tomorrow, Thalia will be giving you something, it is my gift for you my daughter.” The image was fading, “Wait…” I wanted to ask too many questions, so many … but they all stuck in my throat. “We shall speak again…” was all my mother spoke before the image was gone. Luna-daughter of Artemis 12:56, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Child of Artemis Category:Hunter of Artemis